


Didn't Know What I Was Missing

by anniebibananie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missed Connections, Modern Era, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie
Summary: Robb:I should probably tell train girl I’m in love with her right.Jon:Do you think you might need to know train girl’s name before you declare your undying love?Robb:Nah. Don’t know what that’ll change.[A Robb & Myrcella, social media, missed connections ad love story]





	Didn't Know What I Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, this is for second place in my got rare pair milestone madness event. gotta love these freaking beautiful beasts

**@robbstark:** Today train girl is reading a biography on Aubrey Hepburn’s childhood. How is someone both so cultured and so beautiful. I’m thinking a June wedding

**@theongreyjoy:** _@robbstark_ this is disgusting. I’m screenshotting it to add to the wedding slideshow tho

**@robbstark:** _@theongreyjoy_ thank you i love a supportive best man

**@jonsNOw:** _@robbstark @theongreyjoy_ EXCUSE ME. 

**@robbstark:** _@jonsNOw @theongreyjoy_ it’s a shared role. You two share it

**@jonsNOw** :  _ @robbstark @theongreyjoy _ that doesn’t make it better i’m still outraged

**@theongreyjoy:** _@jonsNOw @robbstark_ well if jon is angry then i’m ECSTATIC

**@sansasnark** :  _ @jonsNOw @theongreyjoy _ what a good joke. you both think you’ll be best man when i’m standing right here

* * *

**Sansa Stark**

**ROBB** : hello help i have fallen and i can not get up

**SANSA** : can’t believe mom had the audacity to call me the most dramatic stark the other day when you exist

**ROBB** : can’t believe mom had the audacity to call you the most dramatic stark when SHE once threw a whole turkey out the window because we were fighting over thanksgiving

**SANSA** : True. Though in her defense rickon did let the dogs eat part of it first because he didn’t want them to be left out

**ROBB** : He was… the softest boy. How did he grow up to be such a hellion

**SANSA** : bad examples (i.e. theon greyjoy). Back to your need of life alert. What’s up?

**ROBB** : TRAIN! GIRL!!!!!!

**SANSA** : You text like a tumblr girl I will never get over it. 

**ROBB** : I need to make a move. I want to make a move. 

**SANSA** : I suggest… making it

**ROBB** : *eyes emoji*

**SANSA** : Please just insert the emoji next time. 

**ROBB** : *betrayed brother emoji*

**SANSA** : that one doesn’t exist. Unless i can be of actual assistance to you i’m going to go cuddle my girlfriend instead. goodBYE

**ROBB** : If only… I had… a girlfriend to cuddle. 

* * *

**@robbstark:** Today Train Girl wrinkled her nose as she was reading, and I think I had a heart attack. 

**@aryastark:** _@robbstark_ yo this is straight up disgusting

**@gendrywaters** :  _ @aryastark @robbstark _ let ur brother b happy

**@arya stark** :  _ @gendrywaters @robbstark _ learn how to type first 🗡️💖

* * *

**We Are Family**

**SANSA** : Last day of semester. Do we think Robb will finally make his move? STAY TUNED 

**ARYA** : He’s had a whole semester I doubt it’ll happen now

**BRAN** : statistically, I agree

**ROBB** : No one is allowed to turn my life into statistics. 

**RICKON** : Robb? 100% that bitch

**ROBB** : I don’t know what that means… No more numbers

**ARYA** : –said the accounting major

**ROBB** : i’ll prove you all wrong

**RICKON** : that. bitch. ^^^

**the boys are back**

**Robb: ** I should probably tell train girl I’m in love with her right. 

**Jon: ** Do you think you might need to know train girl’s name before you declare your undying love? 

**Robb: ** Nah. Don’t know what that’ll change. 

**Theon: ** I say full speed ahead. Balls to the wall, y’know? 

**Jon: ** I do not know. I want to stay not knowing. 

**Robb: ** Back to me! Frankly insulting that you consider yourselves more important than my love story… It’s the last day of semester, I might never see her again…

**Jon** : Stop talking to us, then. Talk to her

**Theon** : ^^^ One of the first times I’ve ever agreed with Jon and now you all have the receipts to prove it

Robb set his phone on silent, not wanting to feel the vibrations if Jon and Theon got into some fight in the group message (which Robb had a feeling was near inevitable—his two best friends were predictable like that), and looked up. Sure enough, the girl from the train was sitting across from him the same way she was nearly every day. 

Her blonde hair was curled down her back, a few pieces framing her face in a nonchalant sort of casualness. She was in a pink, floral skirt and a t-shirt tied up at her waist, and Robb couldn’t help but wonder how one person looked so perfect. Her eyes were trailing the text of the book she was reading, concentrated and not paying attention to the world around her. 

Their stop was called over the speaker, and she placed her bookmark delicately between the pages before slipping the book into her backpack. When she stood up, her eyes caught his for a moment. Robb couldn’t tell if he imagined the blush on her cheeks or not, but he sent her a small smile. 

She crossed the train toward the door beside him. Quickly, he stood up and tried to get closer. 

“Is it a good book?” he asked, wincing at his own words. 

She looked over to him, mouth formed in a pink lipstick ‘o’ before easing into something softer. “It is, actually. Hard to put down.” 

“Makes the train go quicker,” he replied. She gave a polite smile in return. “Hey, do you—” 

“Sir, you dropped this.” 

Robb turned to see an older woman holding out his college ID card, which he took and stashed into his pocket. “Thank you,” he returned. The sounds of the train doors opening came from behind him. 

The woman humphed. “You need to be more careful with your things.” 

Robb narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I need…” Why was he still talking to this woman? He turned around to find train girl already gone and the doors just about closing. Throwing an arm out to keep them from sliding shut completely, he slipped through and stood on the platform. 

His eyes scanned the space, but she was already gone like smoke between his fingers. His last chance—gone just as quickly as her. 

* * *

**To the girl on the train - ~22ish, blonde**

We’ve only even exchanged a few words here or there, but if I was smart I would have asked your name the first time I saw you sitting on the train across from me reading what looked like a crime thriller. The next time I saw you it was  _ The Bell Jar.  _ The third a biography about the Romanov’s. Every time you were more beautiful than the last. 

The best days I have are the ones where we end up on the train together, and I thought maybe, finally I would do something about it before the semester ends and our schedules undoubtedly no longer line up. Maybe, if you see this, take pity on that stupid guy who was trying to ask you about your book today and let him take you out for dinner. 

* * *

**@sansasnark: ** holy shit @robbstark really wrote a missed connections ad for train girl and it almost brought a tear to my eye. share if you believe in true love!!  **[link]**

**@aryastark: **_@sansasnark_ I still think this is disgusting but like sibling support or whatever. Retweet. 

**@gendrywaters: ** to my three followers, please help find @robbstark’s dream girl!!!

**@robbstark: ** I feel like I should be more embarrassed that people actually saw this but… yeah

* * *

**We Are Family**

**SANSA: ** Holy shit guys my tweet was retweeted by the official Landing U twitter account

**SANSA** : this is BLOWING UP

**ARYA** : wait is this real hoooooooooly shit

**ROBB** : am i…. Going viral….

**RICKON** : there are like sixteen girls who are trying to claim that it’s them like this is the modern classic a cinderella story instead of a chick with a face you know wILd

**ROBB** : what do i do

**BRAN** : wait? She’ll have to see it

**SANSA** : CHECK THE LANDING U SNAPCHAT STORY I’M SCREAMING

**SANSA**: MARGAERY HAD TO RESTRAIN ME

**SANSA** : You are… so welcome

* * *

Robb sat up in his bed, leaning his back against the headboard as he switched over from imessage to snapchat. He wasn’t following the Landing University account so it took him a second to search it, but then he clicked on and his heart stopped. The first few were students freaking out about the missed connections, people making videos about girls they think it could be. 

It was sort of hilarious and embarrassing all at once to see the school created snapchat filters.  _ Landing U Missed Connection  _ one said with the swirling of hearts.  _ Help find Train Girl  _ was the other, a little train drawing on the bottom of the screen. The fact that the university had come through with them so quickly was impressive he supposed, and Robb felt sort of happy actually that so many people had been moved by his story. 

Then, though… his heart stopped. 

“Um, hi,” said train girl.  _ Actual train girl.  _ She waved into the camera and smiled cutely. God she was  _ adorable.  _ “I think I might be the girl you’re talking about? If I’m not this whole snapchat will be super embarrassing, but we talked on the train today before you dropped your student ID. Let me know it’s you first, then maybe I’ll give you my name.” 

The snapchat clicked off. His heart raced and raced until he thought he might actually be in a panic. What did he say back? How did he not colossally ruin his shot before he even had it? 

* * *

**the boys are back**

**ROBB: ** have you seen the snapchat what do i do

**THEON** : bro

**ROBB** : jon help me theon saying bro hasn’t fixed this situation

**JON** : I’m studying. 

**ROBB** : do NOT. you just took the time to message me that I know you can message me back helpful and sage advice. 

**JON** : Send your own snapchat. Try to meet up with her. 

**THEON** : BRO

* * *

Robb grabbed his phone, checked his hair with his own camera (he realized maybe that was stupid considering train girl had already seen him every which way, but whatever. He still wanted to look  _ good _ ), and opened snapchat back up. 

“Hi, you’re definitely train girl. I wish I had a name so I didn’t have to keep calling you that, but I’m hoping this will prove it’s me so we can get to that step. I’m Robb Stark, and I’d love to meet you. However you’re comfortable.” 

He clicked off, hoping that didn’t sound too crazy. Whatever, this whole  _ situation  _ was on the edge of goddamn crazy. He’d created a missed connections ad for a girl he’d only shared a handful of words with, and the biggest shock of the day was probably that she wasn’t totally creeped out by the whole thing. 

She was a saint. He was disgustingly in love with her (as much as a man who had barely known her could be, but  _ god  _ did he want to get to know her). 

* * *

**@sansasnark: ** I can’t believe train girl turned out to be @mbaratheon like I wasn’t sitting next to my brother’s dream girl in Intro to Poetry every Tuesday morning. Life is so wild. 

**@mbaratheon: ** _ @sansasnark  _ I can’t believe I never put together the resemblance. Also glad I can safely assume he’s not a psycho murderer. 

* * *

**Sansa Stark**

**ROBB** : I’m sorry…. You KNOW train girl? 

**SANSA** : ….

**SANSA** : mayhaps

**ROBB** : mayHAPS

**ROBB** : you could have told me before I sent that stupid snapchat video!! I looked so awkward! 

**ROBB** : You knew it was her because you saw her snapchat why did you do this to me

**SANSA** : I am a curator of romance, I can’t just ruin the story as it’s still going. 

**ROBB** : A curator of romance like you didn’t get together with Margaery because you were drunk and told her she was as pretty as any flower, my goodness

**ROBB** : Can you send me her phone number? 

**SANSA** : no

* * *

**We Are Family**

**ROBB** : Can we kick Sansa out of the group message? 

**SANSA** : I have never been so personally victimized in my life. 

**ARYA** : Hi, Robb, just a reminder you could be making attempts at your dream girl or whatever and you’re having petty arguments in our family group chat

**RICKON** : dude, you need to get on it

**BRAN** : I always thought if anyone was going to get kicked out of the group message first it would be Rickon

**RICKON** : was gonna be mad but actually I think I get it

* * *

**@mbaratheon: ** the only man who is currently allowed to slide into my dm’s is @robbstark so everyone else please stop trying. thank you and good night

**@mbaratheon: ** _ @mbaratheon  _ no but like really pls stop trying it’s getting embarrassing

* * *

**the boys are back **

**ROBB: ** literally love is so beautiful, i’ve never felt so alive

**THEON** : I swear to GAWD if you’re here texting us after that girl asked you to slide into her dm’s and you haven’t i will be best friends with Jon now

**JON** : I don’t condone this

**THEON** : look how absolutely excited he is about the prospect. He’s clamoring. You don’t want to lose your slot in my life

**JON** : I am not willingly participating in this exchange

**ROBB** : I’m going, it’s just… you only get so many chances to slide into someone’s dm’s for the first time

**JON** : I hate the whole world. I can’t believe this conversation is something I’m reading with my own two eyes

* * *

**@robbstark: **Any advice on how not to mess up with a girl you really like? Asking for a friend

**@theongreyjoy:** _@robbstark _just don’t do anything you normally do

**@sansasnark: ** _ @theongreyjoy @robbstark  _ don’t ever listen to theon greyjoy and also… idk, make a move instead of publically tweeting about it

**@robbstark: ** _ @sansasnark  _ I don’t know, viral social media has really helped me on my journey. 

**@mbaratheon: ** _ @robbstark  _ I’d suggest listening to train girl’s previous tweet and trying to slide into the dm’s, but I guess you could just keep vague tweeting about me like you have the last few months instead 👀

**@robbstark: ** _ @mbaratheon  _ uh oh

* * *

**Sansa Stark**

**ROBB: ** I’m definitely going to mess this up, right? 

**SANSA: ** Most definitely

**ROBB: ** oof but what a privilege to even get a shot

* * *

**Myrcella Baratheon**

**ROBB: ** Hi, so I know this is technically not your dm’s, but I was able to finally coerce my sister into giving me your number. I feel like actually texting is less pressure somehow

**MYRCELLA** : hi, sorry, who is this? 

**ROBB** : Oh my god it’s robb. The robb who created a viral social media sensation to find you. In case this is a multiple robb’s situation

**MYRCELLA** : robb….

**MYRCELLA** : I’m fucking with you, obviously I know it’s you. I’m very excited you finally have my number. 

**ROBB** : I really thought I might have missed my shot when you discovered the backlog of embarrassing tweets I’ve written about you. 

**MYRCELLA** : Gotta be honest, I was sort of nervous when I saw the first one that I was going to discover more weird, creepy ones but they’re all surprisingly sweet

**MYRCELLA** : I had no idea you were thinking about me this whole time. 

**ROBB** : This would be a great chance for you to tell me how you’re been pining for me the whole time as well so I feel less lame

**MYRCELLA** : Robb you’re gorgeous and smile sweetly and you’re super gentlemanly. I’ve witnessed you offer your seat to an older woman on more than one occasion. I’d be insane if I hadn’t been secretly crushing after you for months

**ROBB: ** !!!!!

**ROBB** : I don’t know if Sansa made it at all clear, but I have very little chill. 

**MYRCELLA** : I’ve been informed that's a family trait. 

**MYRCELLA** : Lucky for you I find it endearing. 

**ROBB** : I really would like to take you out for dinner. 

**MYRCELLA** : I mean… I’m hungry now. We could meet somewhere near campus? 

**MYRCELLA** : Do you happen to like pasta? 

**ROBB** : Pasta Tree it is. Meet in a half hour? 

**MYRCELLA** : Perfect. I’ll see you then. Xx

* * *

**the boys are back**

**ROBB** : she sent me xx

**THEON** : oh dam son gonna get KISSED

**JON** : I feel like Rip Van Winkle but instead of waking up in the future I woke up to the past when we were all in middle school again

**ROBB** : that was way too complicated of a burn

**THEON** : *sigh* thank god you pulled through and I didn’t have to become best friends with that

**JON** : I’m going back to studying so hopefully someday I will become so rich I can literally pay to have you disappear. 

**THEON** : Pretty sure that's called murder, but go ahead baby!! I’m too cute for that to work! 

* * *

**Sansa Stark**

**ROBB** : help me pick a shirt? 

**SANSA** : go blue you know it looks best with your eyes, you’re going to kill this! I’m so proud of you and excited for you and all the good things. I love you <3 

**ROBB** : Thanks for helping make this happen. You can be my best man at the wedding, but just don’t break the news to Jon or Theon yet. It’s a hard blow to handle 

**SANSA** : Our little secret

* * *

Robb arrived at the Pasta Tree early because his nerves couldn’t handle anything else. He’d sort of hoped he could get there early, stake out the place and get a drink in his system before Myrcella showed up most likely looking all sorts of perfect. 

She somehow was already there, though, sitting at the bar in a dress that was blush pink and low in the back. Her hair was in a braid that sat over one of her shoulders, and at the sound of the bell jangling over the door she turned and saw him. 

The smile that erupted over her features should be illegal, frankly. He swore it lit up the whole room. 

When he arrived at the bar she leaned toward him to give a hug, and it felt sort of strange to break that barrier. For so long it was always opposite ends of the train, looking everywhere but each other when all they wanted  _ was  _ to look at one another.

“I was nervous,” she said, motioning toward her drink as she sat herself back down. “I know I’ve seen you like a million and one times before, but it felt different.” 

“Yeah, now you actually have to hear me speak,” Robb said through a laugh. “Who knows, it might just ruin the whole thing.” 

“You know what? You’re  _ so  _ right,” she teased, twisting in her chair. “I’ll just show myself out.” 

“I did not embarrass myself on the internet for you to leave yet,” he told her, reaching out his hand and lightly grazing her upper arm. 

She turned back toward him, the joke dying a peaceful death around them as she reached for the hand still on her arm and held it in her own. “I don’t think you’ve considered how much you’ve already embarrassed yourself on the internet pre-me.” 

“I really see why you and my sister get along so well.” 

Myrcella smiled. “Sorry, am I being mean? I promise I really like you. Look, I brought you a book and everything.”

“Is this…?”

“The one I was reading the first time we met,” she answered for him. “Super cheesy. You like grand romantic gestures, though.” 

“Yeah,” he said through a wide smile. “I really do.” 

He laced his fingers through hers, giving it a squeeze, and she squeezed right back.

* * *

_ To Robb (Male, ~23ish?),  _

_ The first time I saw you on the train I thought… oh, he probably breaks hearts. I always thought about how you saw the world. You look around and take in everything. You actually watch the passing city, which I rarely ever see anyone do who actually lives here. It’s like you see a sort of romance in everything, and I guess I’m pretty grateful you saw that in me.  _

_ Maybe, if you read this, take pity on that silly girl who was too nervous to say anything to you over the cover of her book, and let her take you on a second date (dependent on the quality of the first date obvious, inquire about it later. If this goes disastrously just throw the whole book out and pretend this never happened, it wasn’t that good anyways. I’ve only liked it because it reminds me of you. How’s that for proper romance?).  _

_ With at least a little love,  _

_ Myrcella B _

**Author's Note:**

> usually dwelling in my cave on tumblr at: [anniebibananie](http://anniebibananie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
